1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle pedal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a platform type bicycle pedal, which has improved frictional characteristics.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of the bicycle, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the bicycle pedal.
In recent years, bicycle pedals have been designed for specific purposes, such as for pleasure, off-road biking, road racing, etc. Generally, there are two basic types of bicycle pedals available. One particular type of bicycle pedal, which is gaining more popularity, is the step-in or clipless pedal, which releasably engages a cleat secured to a sole of a cyclist""s shoe. Another particular type of bicycle pedal, which is gaining more popularity is the typical platform type bicycle pedal.
The clipless pedal has a pedal spindle that can be mounted on the crank of a bicycle, a pedal body that is rotatably supported on this pedal spindle, and a cleat engagement mechanism. In this type of bicycle pedal, the rider steps onto the pedal and the cleat engagement mechanism automatically grips on to the cleat secured to the bottom of the cyclist""s shoe. These clipless bicycle pedals contribute to an efficient transfer of power from the cyclist""s shoe to the crank via the clipless pedal. However, these clipless bicycle pedals can be complicated and expensive to manufacture. Additionally, these clipless pedals can be undesirable in certain riding conditions. For example, clipless bicycle pedals can be undesirable when the cyclist needs to continually engage and release the cyclist""s shoe from the clipless pedal.
In recent years, downhill races, dual slalom races, cross-country races and other such off-road races for mountain bikes and BMX (bicycle moto-cross) have been widely staged. In any of these off-road type races, the foot must be repeatedly taken off the pedal during cornering and replaced on the pedal after the corner has been exited. Additionally, in city or commuting type bicycling, the cyclist""s shoe must be repeatedly released from and re-engaged with the pedal. Another problem with most clipless pedals is that they are quite small and can have several moving parts. As a result of these types of pedal designs, the moving parts often can become clogged with dirt or mud in wet riding conditions. Dirt or mud can affect the release of the cleat from the clipless pedal, or affect insertion of the cleat into the clamping members of the clipless pedal. Furthermore, these clipless pedals can be complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble.
Because of some of the problems with clipless pedals, platform pedals are often used for certain riding situations. The platform pedal has a pair of oppositely facing shoe engagement surfaces. Thus, platform bicycle pedals are sometimes used in BMX (bicycle moto-cross), downhill races, dual slalom races, cross-country races, other off-road races for mountain bikes, city or commuter type bicycles, or any bicycle in which the cyclist""s shoe needs to be repeatedly removed from and replaced onto the bicycle pedal.
The platform pedal usually does not include a clamping mechanism to directly couple the cyclist""s shoe to the bicycle pedal. The platform pedal typically has a pedal spindle that can be mounted on the crank of a bicycle, a pedal body that is rotatably supported on this pedal spindle and a pair of oppositely facing shoe engagement surfaces. While these platform pedals allow the cyclist to repeatedly remove the cyclist""s shoe from the pedal during cornering and replace the cyclist""s shoe on the pedal after cornering, these pedals often lack the efficient power transfer characteristics of a clipless bicycle pedal. Additionally, platform pedals are usually heavy and lack the secure feel of clipless pedals. Moreover, these platform pedals can also become clogged with dirt or mud in wet riding conditions. Furthermore, some of these platform pedals can be complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle pedal which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a platform type bicycle pedal with improved frictional characteristics for engaging a shoe sole.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a platform bicycle pedal which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a platform bicycle pedal, which allows the efficient power transfer and feel of a clipless pedal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal that is strong, yet relatively lightweight.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal, which limits or prevents dirt, mud or the like, from adversely affecting the frictional characteristics of the bicycle pedal.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a bicycle pedal comprising a pedal shaft, a pedal body and a first abrasive sheet. The pedal shaft has a first end adapted to be coupled to a bicycle crank and a second end. The pedal body is rotatably coupled to the second end of the pedal shaft. The pedal body has a first concave shoe engagement surface facing in a first direction. The first abrasive sheet is fixedly coupled to the first concave shoe engagement surface. The first concave shoe engagement surface and the first abrasive sheet are configured to enhance engagement of the pedal with a shoe.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a bicycle pedal comprising a pedal shaft, a pedal body and an abrasive sheet. The pedal shaft has a first end adapted to be coupled to a bicycle crank and a second end. The pedal body is rotatably coupled to the second end of the pedal shaft. The pedal body has a concave shoe engagement surface with first and second curvatures. The first curvature has a first radius and the second curvature has a second radius larger than the first radius. The abrasive sheet is fixedly coupled to the concave shoe engagement surface. The concave shoe engagement surface and the abrasive sheet are configured to enhance engagement of the pedal with a shoe.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a bicycle pedal comprising a pedal shaft, a pedal body and an abrasive sheet. The pedal shaft has a first end adapted to be coupled to a bicycle crank and a second end. The pedal body is rotatably coupled to the second end of the pedal shaft. The pedal body has a shoe engagement surface with a recess. The abrasive sheet is fixedly coupled within the recess to enhance engagement of the pedal with a shoe.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a method of improving frictional characteristics of a bicycle pedal comprising the steps of forming a pedal body and fixedly coupling an abrasive sheet to the pedal body. The pedal body is formed with a shoe engagement surface having a recess. The abrasive sheet is fixedly coupled in the recess such that the abrasive sheet is positioned to resist peeling of the abrasive sheet from the pedal body.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, disclose preferred embodiments of the present invention.